


Freak! - Levi x OC

by chickitilo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickitilo/pseuds/chickitilo
Summary: Asha Fessal is an ordinary girl in the Training Corps. She trains and studies just as much as everyone else. She makes friends at the Training Corps. She's perfectly normal like everyone else. Well, except for one thing. She was born with two different eye colors. Hazel in her left eye, and dark blue in her right eye. She has been called a freak her whole life. 3 years ago, right before she joined the Training Corps, she purchased colored eye contacts. She now wears them everyday. But she only has a limited amount in each box. Now after the battle of Trost, she joins the Scouting Regiment, and is placed on the Levi Squad, protecting Eren. What will happen next?





	1. VERY IMPORTANT!!! - A/N

A/N -

So this is my new story that I am going to be making. Its going to be a Levi x OC, like it says in the title. Here is most of the information I can give you about her for now!

OC Description

Full Name: Asha (pronounced Aww-sha) Fessal (like vessel except with an F and A)

Physical Description

Height: 5”3

Weight: 120 pounds (lbs)

Appearance: Dark hair, almost back, with streaks of dark blue, barely noticeable. Eye color is different in each eye. In the left eye she has a hazel eye color, in the right eye she has a dark blue eye color. Wears colored eye contacts almost all the time. Eye contacts are colored green. Covers her eyes with her hair when nessesary. Very pale skin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah that's basically all the information I can give you right now.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Levi Squad

~Flashback~  
Commander Erwin reaches his hand out, waiting for you to shake it. You take it and he shakes your hand firmly. "Welcome to the Scouting Regiment." He says, "I've already assigned  you to a squad. Asha Fessal, you are now a member of the Levi Squad. Congratulations!"

~Present Time - Green Eye Contacts~  
"Hello, nice to meet! I'm Asha Fessal!" I smiled softly looking at the Elite Squad right in front of me. A ginger haired girl is the first to speak up, "Hi Asha! I'm Petra Ral!" A bit to energetic and optimistic for my opinion. "Oluo Bozado," The man behind her says, "Don't get in my way greenhorn. I'm your superior here." Well... He's going to be annoying. I look at the tall male with a man bun. "Eld Jinn" Hmm... A quiet person. Perfect. I at least have a quiet, respectable person next to the annoying, obnoxious Oluo. "Gunther Schultz," A dark haired man says.   
"Nice to meet you all. Do you know where I room?" I ask. "Yeah! Here let me show you!" Petra says, motioning to follow her. I nod and follow her into Head Quarters.  
"Here's your room! My room is right next to it if you need anything!" The ginger-haired  girl then walks away, but pauses, "Meet in the Mess Hall tomorrow at 06:00 sharp. The corporal doesn't appreciate people being late." "Got it," I nod, "Oh, and thank you." She smiles softly at me, "Your welcome." She then proceeds to walk away.  
I walk into the small room. I analyze it closely. Birch walls, dark wooded floors, a cream colored rug spread across the middle of the floor, and a queen sized bed with soft blue colored blankets. Decent enough.  
I search for a closet space and find a small bathroom connected. Even better.  
I walk out of the bathroom to find a medium sized dresser. I quickly put away all my belongings to their designated places, and look at the old clock on the wall. 22:23, it reads.  
Ugh, I've been wake for to long. Better go to sleep now so I can wake up early.  
I walk over to the queen sized bed and hop in, throwing the covers over me. I sneeze softly, and notice a small layer of dust covering the room. Great. Now I gotta clean this place so I can finally stop sneezing. I try to ignore it, and fall into a depths of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was this chapter? I want everyone to be completely honest with me. I want to have feedback on what was good, what was bad, and what could be improved on. I'm trying so hard to write some good stories. I actually really like the plot for this story so far, and I know exactly what I want to happen. There will be no smut, so deal with it. I am hoping on doing 500 words a chapter because I normally do 200-300 words a chapter, so I wanted to challenge myself a bit. NOW! I don't exactly like self advertising, but if you read this I would love if you could recommend this to others. What makes my day is seeing people take time out of their lives to throw a like at something, and I do that often with smaller authors (espacially being one myself) because its like your saying, "Oh, this is awesome! You should keep writing!" Some of you guys or gals may be author's, and that's awesome, but I don't think that you, the readers, know how much it means for that to happen. Even a single view is amazing! And I absolutely love seeing that happen. It makes the author's day feel better, even if its by just a little bit. Love you guys! Until Next Time!


	3. Chapter 2 - Corporal

~HQ: 05:40 - No contacts~

I woke up with a startling sneeze. Oh yeah, dust. Great...

I glance at the clock on the wall and hear Petra's voice ringing in my head. "Meet in the mess hall tomorrow at 06:00 sharp. The corporal doesn't like it when people are late."  
Damn... I got 10 minutes. I shoot out of bed grabbing my new uniform, and run towards the bathroom.  
~Green Contacts~  
After getting out I look back at the clock. 06:02. "Damn it!" I mutter angrily. 

I walk out of my room and down to the mess hall, only to be met by a tiny, angry corporal. "Your late brat." He scolds with a glare. "Sorry sir! I had trouble sleeping sir!" I explain. "And why is that." He says. "There was dust everyone sir! I kept-" I quietly sneezed, "Sneezing sir!" He looked at me with a look of disgust. "Then as your punishment, you will clean and dust your room, then you will have stable duties after breakfast! Do I make myself clear?" He yells. "Yes sir!" "Good..." He pauses, "Now go eat breakfast." "Sir yes sir!"

I walk away towards the kitchen to grab my tray of food. "Asha! Come sit with us!" Petra waves me over. At least I have people to sit with. 

I walk over to the table with the Elite Squad. I notice a new kid, like me, with green (or blue - you decide) eyes and dark brown hair. "Who's this?" I ask, studying him closely. He turns around and stands up, meeting me eye to chest. Damn... why does everyone have to be so tall. He reaches out his hand in a friendly gesture. I take it and put on a polite smile. "Hi! I'm Asha Fessal. I was put on the Elite Squad to help guard a cadet." I say, forcing myself to look up at him. "Eren Yeager. I'm the cadet," He says, smiling widely. "Okay..." I mutter awkwardly. 

We sit back down in the empty seats. The other Elite members start conversing again. Oluo starts talking to Eren and I. 

"Listen greenhorns, I'm more skilled than everyone at this table," He says, 'boasting'. "Are you skilled enough to shut your mouth," I say, finally snapping at his annoying attitude. "How dare you talk back to me! I am one of your superiors greenhorn," His voice rising in frustration. "How about you act like a superior, and shut your 'superior' mouth," I say adding in some air quotes. "Why you little!" Oluo yells angrily and picks me up, lifting me off the ground. I hear footsteps, and see Corporal Levi walk in, but he does nothing to stop whats going on. He must want me to prove that I'm good enough to be on his squad. 

I watch in slow motion as Oluo punches me in the side of the face. I start tearing up at the pain. Wait... How am I able to cry... I still have my..... Oh no, there gone! I look down immediately, covering my eyes with my hair, to find the slight glint of a shiny green contact on the floor right beneath me. I start crying harder.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you greenhorn." He yells and yanks my head up forcing me to look at him. He takes one look at my eye colors before dropping me harshly. "You freak!" He screams, "What kind of thing are you doing in this place! Leave before you ruin peoples lives freak!" 

"That was uncalled for!" Petra scolds, running over to my crying heap in the corner. "Asha, look at me." She says demanding, but in a motherly way. I slowly look at her in the eyes. She gasps quietly. Her small reaction is enough to make me cry harder. 

"What's wrong brat." I silently cry after I hear his voice. He probably thinks I'm weak. Well, he's not wrong. I'm a weak pile o- "Brat!" I snap out of my thoughts a look directly at him. He stares me down, but doesn't flinch or show any reaction at my eyes. "Fessal, my office now. Bozado, stables now." Corporal Levi says, frustration building up in his voice.

I slowly get up off the ground, and walk sullenly down the hallway with the Corporal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Author's Note~
> 
> Oooo! This is the most words on a story I have ever written in my entire life. Its exactly 722 words (not including author's note)! WOW! I AM SO PROUD RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A HISTORICAL MOMENT! Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Until Next Time!


End file.
